


Every last bit of me

by RavenShira



Series: The one-armed ninja, the heartless & a scarecrow [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Descent into Madness, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, POV Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: All Obito ever wanted was to heal up enough to get back to his team. When he had rushed over to where Kakashi and Rin were fighting for their lives at Zetsu's word, he hadn't expected to see Kakashi kill Rin with his signature technique.For a moment the world fractured, splintered into fragments of sharp edges as reality distorted around him. But Obito knew broken bodies and gaping wounds like nobody else. He wasn't a healer, but maybe there was something he was able to do anyways.





	Every last bit of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonpyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/gifts).



Obito's breath was coming out in form of harsh pants as he pushed his injured body to its limits. There was a stitch in one side – the side that didn't get crushed by boulders – while the other was a fiery pit of agony. His newly reformed arm was weak, only just starting to reform after the punch he had used to get out of the cave. A phantom-pain radiating upwards and spreading through the white cells that covered his previously crushed half, as if every cell was connected by nerves, sending the signals of pain from his fingertips to his toes. Without Zetsu helping him, Obito was sure to have crashed to the ground and would have continued on to crawl to his destination.

 

He was so incredibly thankful that hadn't happened, that Zetsu was holding him up and helping him. He might have been up and running in the cave, but sprinting the distance he needed to get to his teammates in time would have surely been too much for him.

 

“H-how far...?” Obito choked out, trying to push the pain back and move faster, _faster,_ _ **faster.**_

 

What if he wasn't fast enough? He needed to be there, together with Kakashi they could beat anyone, if only he got there in time.

 

Please let him be in time!

 

“Straight ahead.” Zetsu cheerfully replied and Obito felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Happiness, excitement, worry and longing, anger that Rin was in danger and a fierce protectiveness. A chirping sound filled his ears and he knew that sound, he knew it and-

 

They stumbled out of the foliage, stopped and stared at the nightmare in front of them.

 

“No...” Obito choked, eyes widening as Kakashi's hand pierced Rin's chest. His sharingan memorized the way Rin slumped forward, how her breath seemed to rattle her body – or maybe it was the electricity churning through her body – blood dripping down her chin as her lips formed his frie- rival's name.

 

“ **NO. No, no,** _ **no.**_ ” Obito felt himself surge forward, struggling against Zetsu until the plant-monster moved with him reluctantly, a few steps forward. Bitterness tasted like blood in his mouth as a scream tore itself out of his throat, animalistic, wild, rage like nothing he had felt before.

 

Kakashi crumbled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut, his hand slipping out of Rin's chest, red blood spurting out and covering the ground between his two teammates in a sea of red.

 

Distantly Obito heard the enemies around them, but only really snapped to attention when he caught the following words: “ Take the girls body, maybe we can salvage something from her.”

 

For a moment his breath caught. A split second, before his mind drew blank and a red haze crept over his vision.

 

They wanted to take Rin.

 

They wanted to take Rin _again_.

 

**H Ξ**

 

**Ш Ф U Ł Ð Л ' Т**

 

**ŁΞТ**

 

**Т H Ξ M**

 

 

If asked later, Obito wouldn't be able to recount what happened. It was like nature itself came to life, devouring their enemies. It was almost easy, slaughtering the men surrounding them. So easy that it was over in a matter of maybe a minute, though to him it felt indefinitely longer.

 

He couldn't even be bothered to watch. Everyone around them was **Т Я Λ S H**. His legs carried him to the only people that mattered. The people lying at his feet, motionless and still.

 

His legs gave in. Zetsu had retreated from him when Obito's side had started to grow spikes, wooden but deadly. Now Obito's strength left him, as he knelt in the blood of the girl he...

 

He loved her. He loved her so much, her smile, her caring, soft heart, her sparkling, watchful eyes, the silly purple patches on her cheeks.

 

She... she couldn't be dead.

 

“No.” He whimpered. How... how was it fair that he survived being buried alive but she had to die? She couldn't die. She was his anchor. She couldn't...!

 

His gaze fell to his arm. The white one, misshapen and strange, a parasite really, but...

 

But the white stuff kept him alive. It kept him alive when he had been bleeding out and most of his organs crushed to a pulp. Beyond help.

 

Rin only needed a heart. Right?

 

“Zetsu.” Obito's voice was cold, devoid of everything as the plant-monster came closer again.

 

“How sad.” Zetsu murmured. “Sad, _sad_. She didn't need to _die_ , really. Sad, sad.”

 

Obito clenched his teeth as Zetsu wrapped around him, comforting, before Obito shrugged him off roughly. He didn't want comfort.

 

“Save her. Like you saved me. It's possible. I know I _**died**_ , I died, and you kept me alive. **Save her.** ” It wasn't a plea, it was a demand.

 

“Nothing to be do-ukh.” A wooden spike impaled the plant-monster, making Zetsu flinch back.

 

“How did you save me? **Tell me.** ” Obito felt madness clawing at his sanity. He didn't care that Zetsu had saved him, all that mattered was that he was refusing to save _her_.

 

Zetsu hunched in on himself, cowering and twisting.

 

“Late, too late, much too late.” He muttered, but Obito could see his flinty eyes flicking to Rin and quickly away. He could feel his lips curl up in a snarl, vines twisting inside the plant-monster that he had almost been ready to call friend until Zetsu whimpered and whined, writhing in his grip and desperately trying to escape.

 

“I don't care.” Obito whispered. “I don'tca _reIdon'_ _ **tcare**_. **SΛVΞ. HΞЯ.** ”

 

Zetsu shook, writhed and cried and Obito didn't care as he pulled the being apart at it's seams, if that was what it took.

 

“Can't, _can't_.” Zetsu whined, choking. It hissed angrily, betrayed. “Can't, not without cells, can't. Too far away, much too late. Sad!”

 

For a moment Obito felt hoplessness evolve him. A second, then two, before he crooked his head.

 

“We have cells.” he said, pointedly looking down at his arm.

 

“That should be enough, shouldn't it?” He raised his hands, flexing his fingers. How much would be needed? His hand? Or the whole arm? Honestly, it didn't matter. His smile was a barring of teeth. Zetsu growled, hunched and hissed.

 

“Just enough for one. For one, not more.” It glumly stated. “Never enough for two.”

 

And that? That was more than he could have hoped for. That decision was easy and Obito let his shoulder relax. His smile felt more real, more like himself this time.

 

“Do it.”

 

Zetsu obviously didn't want to, but Obito didn't care. He didn't care as he took a kunai to his own arm, even though the pain nearly made him black out. He felt sick, like he was about to puke up the little he had eaten that day. But any second could be too much, could mean Rin would slip beyond saving and Obito didn't care what happened to him, as long as she just opened her eyes.

 

“Stupid, stupid boy.” Zetsu muttered grumpily, frowning as he grabbed the torn off limp that was already melting into an indecipherable mess, putting it above Rin's chest, right above the hole. Obito blearily watched, sitting in Rin's blood that was mingling with his own, his one arm clutching at the stump where he had cut through the flesh like butter.

 

And yet... his hand dropped to his side, inching closer to the wrist with a red bracelet. His trembling fingers closed around it, holding on and praying for a miracle.

 

It hurt, it hurt, it hurti _thur_ _ **tithurt**_.

 

And yet, even as Obito's eyes lost their focus, all he cared for was the white mass filling up the hole that should have never been.

 

As he closed his eyes, he smiled. A pained, familiar smile, but either it would work, and she would live, or it would fail and they would go to whatever the beyond held for them together.

 

Darkness encroached on his vision. His lids were heavy. The sensation was familiar, but different. This time he wasn't alone, wedged between his teammates instead of being left behind.

 

A beat, weak and fluttering against the tips of his fingers.

 

Obito exhaled in relief. _Oh._ Maybe he would go on ahead.

 

That was good.

 

That was fine.

 

For her, he would give every last bit of himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [dragonpyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpyre/pseuds/dragonpyre) for this. An off-hand comment on the discord server [Genjutsu Support Group](https://discord.gg/7jr9ztG) led to me getting a new plotbunny. Anyone who knows me, knows that my one plotbunny rarely stays alone for long and before long, they are multiplying out of control. Now here we are.
> 
> Part One. Next Part is named 'Tattered Heartbeats', fom a different perspective ;)


End file.
